Why Is It Always Me?
by LoganLerman135
Summary: Ray and Olivia are siblings. When Ray and Olivia used to live in Rhode Island, they had a best friend named Stella Yamada. Ray and Olivia moved to Arizona after their dad was arrested. Now Stella shows up. What will happen to their friendship? Will they bond together again, or become enemies? Will they forget the past they shared and move on from each other? READ!


_Prologue_

_Olivia_

What did I do to deserve all of this? Why did this happen to me? My mother died when I was four. My father became abusive when I was the age of five to me and my brother, Ray. My best friend from when I lived in Rhode Island, Stella, once asked me why I had hand prints on my arms. I answered with, "Because my daddy hurts me when I don't listen." How stupid was that? My father hurt me even more that night because he heard from Stella's mom asking why he would hurt a five year old. I wish I didn't tell Stella anything; I didn't want her to be involved in any of that.

The first time she came over my house after all of that was when we were seven. My father was still furious two years later and wanted to teach both of us a lesson. Stella was staying the night so he spent most of the night hitting me, my brother, and Stella. She wanted to call her mom to pick her up, but my dad said if she told anyone about him hitting her, Ray and I would die a slow painful death. Stella, not wanting her best friends to die because she told someone, ran back into my room and closed the door. Ray thought he was the one to protect us from anything bad so he grabbed a baseball bat. We stayed awake that night, afraid _he _would come back to hurts us even more than he already did. The next morning all three of us had school and I had jackets and sweat pants that Stella could borrow. We got to school and people thought we were acting weird because it was really hot outside. We all spent the whole day sweating.

I don't know what got me thinking about that. I guess it was because my dad tried to write me and Ray from jail. Yes jail, my teacher was worried about the three of us and asked if anything was wrong at home. Stella explained what would happen to us and why we couldn't tell anyone about what was happening. Later that day, Ted White was arrested for a lot more things than he did to us, like selling drugs to minors and drunk driving. Anyway what also got me thinking about this was that there was going to be a new student today named Stella. The name just brings back so many happy, sad, or exciting memories. All that happened today is the new girl walked into the room and just took her seat. I didn't even see her face but I could tell she was mad. I was about to raise my hand to answer a question when Ray passed me a note with his messy handwriting on it.

**Ray: Hey doesn't the new girl remind you of Stella from home?**

_**Olivia: How would I know? I haven't even seen her face.**_

**Ray: Well I have and I was about to say "Hey Stella" When I realized we weren't in Rhode Island. I was confused.**

_**Olivia: Really? Hmm. Interesting. I miss Stella. I wonder what she is doing now… and if this Stella is her, then what is she doing here?**_

"Olivia, Ray is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Harbin__asked as I passed the note onto Ray's desk.

"No there isn't anything we would like to share with the class Mr. Harbin," I replied. By now the whole class, including the new girl was looking at us.

"Okay, this you're warning. If I catch you two passing notes again you will have detention today." He said.

"Um well she already has detention today for skipping class." Ray said, at this point I wanted to kick him where the sun don't shine.

"Anyway, I will be taking this." Mr. Harbin said as he took the note off of Ray's desk.

"Go ahead Mr. Harbin we don't care, it's just about how the new girl reminds us about someone from our childhood." Ray explained. At the word childhood we both cringed. What childhood did we have to remember? The only good memories we had were when our father wouldn't beat us to death almost every night or when I could go to sleep without fresh bruises or cuts because of the man I used to call dad. I looked at the new girl and she really did look like Stella, so maybe she could be the same person. I have to find out soon.

_Stella_

I walked onto the schools grounds and was greeted by a guy whose ego was probably bigger than him. "Look at the new girl." He said as I walked past him. He looked familiar, like I knew him. But I'm from Rhode Island not Arizona. So I am left confused, he kind of looked like Ray, one of my best friends. Thinking of Ray and Olivia made me think of the horrible memories that happened with their father.

When I turned seven my mom told me she could let me spend the night at Olivia and Ray's house but if their father started to hit anyone I had to call her and tell her to pick the three of us up so they could spend the night at my house. When we were about to fall asleep that night, their dad walked into the room we were in looking drunk and angry. He started to hit Olivia and me saying he wanted to teach us a lesson. When he went to hit Olivia again I ran to the hall and to the phone. By the time I reached it, _he _was right behind me. _He _held me against a wall and said if I ever told anyone what happened he would make sure Olivia and Ray died a slow painful death because of me. I didn't want them to die because I told someone so I ran back into the room we were in and locked the door. Ray, seeing the look of fear on my face, grabbed a baseball bat from the closet and stayed by the door. That was the first night I was so scared I couldn't sleep at all.

I don't know why I am thinking this because it just makes me think about what happened to my best friends. My family was told they died. I was beginning to think I was the reason they died. I don't even know if they are dead or not. I just hope they aren't. I walked into my second period class and saw the guy with the big ego that reminded me of Ray sitting next to a shy looking girl that looked like Olivia. But they can't be them, can they?

I had gotten the idea of this story from HOALemonademouthluvv165, I would just like to thank her for the idea. I didn't exactly take this from her. I am creating it into my own story. I just want to use this as a prologue.


End file.
